creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
Sally is a disturbed resident of Creelles Town that enjoys ghost stories and is also one of the titular protagonists. She is originally employed to take care of The Protagonist by his Mom, but shortly becomes the third party member in the first game. Appearance Sally is a young woman with long brown hair, tan skin, freckles and oddly distinct silver eyes. She can usually be seen wearing a blue choker and bracelet, a vibrant pink short sleeve button up shirt with a white button up undershirt, as well as a pink skirt with brown shoes. From Day 04 and onward, Sally will wear a pink hood with two blossoming red flowers on both sides of her hair. In the MV edition, Sally in her Fairy form sports a pink and silver armor with a breast plate, golden bracelets with green stripe across it and belt supporting a dress around her lower waist. Personality Because of her lack of parental guidance and being left to tend to herself, as well as gravitating towards living in the abandoned and haunted Theater, Sally has developed several psychological issues, which even upon first meeting her become glaringly obvious, such as her ability to watch Candle Cove despite just being an image of static on the TV, threatening (And even killing, in the case of Bloody Mary) her own friends whether they refuse or agree to play with her, and befriending obviously malevolent Creepypasta characters like the Tails Doll and Laughing Jack. Her lack of social development and contact with living beings as well as the lack of other children her age to socialize with in the small town of Creelles has also contributed to her ill mentality and disturbed mindset. Meeting the Protagonist and Ben and later forming a strong bond of friendship with the two, Sally is forced to face and overcome her traumatic past and thoughts. She may still be timid, but is quite protective of the ones she cares for, and despite her initial disgust towards Ben's flirts, she later develops feelings towards him. = Creepypasta Land = Day 03 Waking from their second nightmare, the Protagonist is greeted by Sally in his mothers room watching Candle Cover on a TV showing static. She explains that she will be taking care of the Protagonist while his mother is at work, wanting to play a game of Bloody Mary in a small room with a mirror in it. To her own surprise, Bloody Mary appears briefly and disappears, disappointing Sally. Returning to the living room, Ben informs the Protagonist of his research on Creepypastas, and reveals the fate of a boy that drowned named Ben. Sally teases Ben for believing in fairy tales, making him nervously reveal that she had once threatened him with pair of scissors during a "game" of hide and seek. Attempting to butt in, Sally is brushed off by Ben as he recommends playing a game he downloaded onto a memory stick before she teases him again asking if he's trying to enter the video game. Ignoring her, Ben invites them both to play a game of Sonic R. Activating the Sega Console in the Protagonist room, Ben reveals he's attempting the Tails Doll hack to see if Creelles Town is cursed, sparking Sallies curiosity. Turning on the game, the Tails Doll races through the track and breaks out of the game, forcing the Protagonist into a nightmarish dream to be awakened by Sallies yelling. Not believing the nightmare the Protagonist and Ben encountered involving Jeff the Killer, Rake and Slender, the party go outside to get some fresh air to clear their heads. Heading towards the upper part of town, the influence and fear of the Tails Doll jumpscares the party, scaring Ben and surprising Sally. Sally debates whether what they saw was real as Ben comes to the conclusion that if creepy characters like the Tails Doll are real, characters like Eggman or Bowser must be real as well. Sally lashes out at Ben for jumping to stupid conclusions. Heading off to the mountains, the party meet Sonic the Hedgehog in front of Tails Prowers grave, Ben exclaims he is a big fan of Sonics games as Sally convinces herself she is in a dream in disbelief. As Sonic reveals that Tails has passed away, Sally blames Sonic as being the culprit in his murder, abruptly forcing Sonic to reveal his true identity as Sonic.EXE and as "GOD." Sonic.EXE chases the Protagonist through a blood covered path before he is rescued by Bloo Dee who manages to seal Sonic.EXE away. Sally wonders why the creatures are appearing in town and Dee reveals that the seal on the town was broken by the Protagonists pure spirit, unleashing Lucifer and monsters that took the form of the Protagonists true fear, Creepypasta. Despite the insistence of the party to help Dee, Dee tells them that it is far dangerous to assist him, as their emotions make them susceptible to possession, but promises to give them answers if they manage to meet him in the Abandoned House. Day 04 Entering the Theater and encountering Squidward Suicide and Buried Alive, Sally is encountered playing with her friend Laughing Jack in her room. Ben lashes back against Sallies teasing, protesting her protection of the many Creepypasta creatures, calling her scary and insane. Breaking down and revealing she had only wanted to make friends, Ben and the protagonist honor their promise they had made with Sally when they first met, that they would be friends forever, even in death. Proceeding to the fourth room, three computers force Bens insanity to its near limit before encountering Samira, who reveals herself to be Sallies cousin. Ben teases that she looks more like Sallies twin sister, sharing her beauty. Sally threatens Ben to shut up, before Ben teases again, wondering what happened to "Friends forever." Samira also reveals she is working for the SCP foundation to keep damage minimal in town and that her mask saved Ben from the insanity of Suicide Mouses curse. She informs the party that they should wait for the next day, as Bloo Dee prepares a magical shield spell to keep the monsters within the town, and that the party should stay at the Protagonists house for the night. Leaving the Theater and returning to the Protagonists house, Sally rests with the protagonists mother. Day 05 = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Chapter 3: Genocide City the Living Chaos Though Ben was able to successfully fight his way out of Creelles Town and meet up with Christopher and Samira while they make their way through Freddy's Pizzeria, he states that back in Creelles, Sally is personally taking care of the Protagonist, knowing full well what she may do if she feels herself or the Protagonist are threatened. = Abilities = Sally is the team Healer, and later broadens her variety of magic with fortification abilities. This change unfortunately has not been shown, given the incompletion of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, Sallies Abilities and Spells are still in the games Database. Her abilities include: Magic in Creepypasta Land MV Edition: *Heal: Lightly heals a single ally. *Mega Heal: Heals a majority of a single allies hit points. *Team Ultimate Heal: Moderately heals all party members. Abilities in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force: *Protection: Automatically defends the ally with lower hit points during a turn. *Provoke: Causes the enemies to attack Sally instead of their allies. *Impregnable defense: During three shifts, almost no damage will be caused to the user. *Ineffable defense: Increases defense of all allies significantly over five turns. *Frantic attack: Strikes three enemies quickly twice. Spells in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force: *Cure: Lightly recovers an allies hit points. *Cure II: Moderately recovers an allies hit points. *Treatment: Removes paralysis and venom from an ally. *Attack up: Increases the attack of an ally. *Sacred attack: Attacks the enemy with Sacred elemental. *Starlight: Attacks all enemies with Sacred elemental. TriviaCategory:Characters * She is based on the Sally character from Play with Me. * Her and Samira's face sprites are palette swaps of each other, apart from minimal differences. Gallery Sallysprites1.png Sallysprites2.png |header=Characters |body= Ben - Sally - The Protagonist }}